Máscaras ao Relento
by S. Crovax
Summary: /antiga DehBlackRose/ Porque ser parte da ANBU é muito mais do que apenas perder um nome, um rosto. É perder uma vida, uma alma. Mas eis que chega o dia em que as máscaras caem. songshot, yaoi


_Mudei de Pen Name, mas continuo a mesma ;D_

* * *

**I wake up in the morning**

_Eu acordo de manhã_

**Put on my face**

_Ponho meu rosto_

**The one that's gonna get me**

_Aquele que me levará_

**Through another day**

_Através de um novo dia_

Ainda era de madrugada, mas eu já estava de pé. O frio e a escuridão da noite ainda perduravam no início do novo dia. O silêncio que denota solidão crava-se fundo em mim.

Todos ainda estavam aninhados em suas camas, embalados por sonhos.

Ninguém velara o meu sono.

E eu agora me preparo para mais um dia no pesadelo que se tornara a minha vida desde o momento em que eu aceitara aquela máscara como parte de mim.

Eu sabia das responsabilidades que se seguiam ao nobre título. Ou pelo menos eu achava que sabia.

Porque ser parte da ANBU é muito mais do que apenas perder um nome, um rosto. É perder uma vida, uma alma.

Memórias da pessoa que eu antigamente era assombram-me toda a vez que me entrego ao subconsciente. Eu temo a chegada da noite, eu não quero fechar os olhos.

Mas não é apenas um passado trancafiado que me amedronta. Imagens do presente também são torturantes.

Lembranças recentes do terror nos olhos daqueles que eu assassinei em nome da paz; o som de seu último suspiro, entrecortado, parte dele carregado pela brisa mórbida; o último apelo desesperado para fugir da inevitável morte.

**Doesn't really matter**

_Não importa realmente_

**How I feel inside**

_Como eu me sinto por dentro_

**This life is like a game sometimes**

_Esta vida é como um jogo às vezes_

Porém, no instante em que eu ponho a máscara, meus sentimentos desaparecem como o brilho das estrelas com a chegada do Sol. Para apenas me subjugarem a seu poder novamente à noite.

Sou apenas uma mísera peça em um gigantesco e intricado tabuleiro. Não sou especial em sentido algum. Um mero e substituível peão a proteger o rei.

Mas então eu conheci você...

**Then you came around me**

_Então você apareceu perto de mim_

**The walls just disappeared**

_As paredes simplesmente desapareceram_

**Nothing to surround me**

_Nada para me cercar_

**Keep me from my fears**

_Proteger-me dos meus medos_

**I'm unprotected**

_Estou desprotegido_

Instantaneamente, a pressão sob os meus ombros, que eu por tanto tempo agüentara calado, evaporou.

As muralhas que eu construíra para me proteger, mas que ao mesmo tempo me sufocavam, desmoronaram.

Rapidamente eu me vi sem chão. Perdido, desprotegido e zonzo. Um furacão devastara meus sentidos, misturando razão e emoção.

De algum modo, você adquiriu minha confiança.

**See how I've opened up**

_Viu como eu me abri_

**You've made me trust**

_Você me fez confiar_

Silenciosamente, eu me entreguei a você. Eu fiz a única coisa que jurei jamais fazer: deixei que a máscara caísse.

Eu me abri a você. E permiti que visse algo que eu não mais acreditava que existisse. Você encontrou o meu amor.

E me mostrou o seu.

Foi então que um turbilhão de emoções tomou conta de mim. Algo que eu nunca senti, nem mesmo quando ainda não tinha desistido de mim mesmo.

**I've never felt this way before**

_Eu nunca me senti assim antes_

**I'm naked around you**

_Estou nu perto de você_

**Does it show**

_Dá para notar_

**You see right through me**

_Você vê através de mim_

**And I can't hide**

_E eu não posso me esconder_

Sinto que você enxerga além dos meus olhos, minha alma a você é um livro aberto, e você me controla com seus atos instigantes sem ao menos ter consciência disso.

Meu disfarce escorrega lentamente ao chão, juntando-se à máscara rumo ao esquecimento.

Eu me traíra.

Eu desobedecera às minhas próprias regras e me entregara a um sentimento, entregara-me a você.

**I'm naked around you**

_Estou nu perto de você_

**And it feels so right**

_E a sensação é tão boa_

Mas eu não me arrependo.

Pois o que eu sinto por dentro é reconforto, acolhimento, aceitação, paz.

O orvalho que cobria a minha pele foi expulso com a chegada do calor.

E sei que é a sua simples presença que provoca isso em mim.

**Trying to remember**

_Tentando lembrar_

**Why I was afraid**

_Por __que eu estava com medo_

**To be myself**

_De ser eu mesmo_

**And let the covers fall away**

_E deixar as coberturas caírem para longe_

Neste raro momento de felicidade, a aproximação da noite não me assusta, e eu me sinto um tolo por tê-la temido.

Encaro a máscara caída no chão indiferentemente. Não mais a vejo como um objeto de repreensão, um fardo.

**Guess I never had**

_Acho que eu nunca tive_

**Someone like you**

_Alguém como você_

**To help me fit**

_Para me ajudar a encontrar_

**In my skin**

_O meu lugar_

Você me mostrou que eu não preciso de máscaras. Não quando tenho você.

Estamos a sós ao sereno, e seu toque cálido deixa um rastro de entorpecimento prazeroso por onde passa. Levo minhas mãos à fronteira da _sua _máscara com seu rosto e abaixo-a.

Tomo os lábios recém-revelados aos meus com volúpia. Doce é o sabor da descoberta, e eu não esperava nada diferente disso.

Eu não o enganara nem por um segundo, não é mesmo?

Acho que de máscaras você entende, Kakashi-san...

* * *

N/A:

Música: Naked, da Avril Lavigne.

Eis a minha primeira fic de 2009! \o/ (Não sei por que estou tão feliz XD, mas tem algo a ver com o fato de eu ter sido brutalmente arrancada do meu quarto e afastada do meu PC por mais de 150 km pelos meus pais durante uma semana T.T).

Enfim, é isso o que uma mente perturbada produz quando entregue ao ócio. Ainda assim, fiz com carinho! :3

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
